Lord of the Dance
by elven-girl10
Summary: When his dad's away for a business trip, Yzak is forced to sub for his father in a ballroom dance competition with his mother. But first he has to survive the lessons. YzakOC, DM, SS


Elvengirl: Well, as promised, here's my fic for Valentine's day. My brain wouldn't allow a one-shot, so instead you're getting the Yzak-fic I mentioned. All I can say is that I hope you enjoy it.

A few housekeeping items:

1. We're looking a ten-chapter fic here. Maybe a bit more, but as with all my stories, expect eratic updates.

2. Regarding the OC. Her name's Kasumi, her's model's after an old RP character of mine. I've done my best to take all the Mary-sue precautions. Her personality is basically a mix of me and my friend...which is actually quite scary now that I think of it.

3. I'm working on a computer that has no spellcheck. If you see a major error somewhere, please notify me. Thanks

4. Expect lots of Final Fantasy references, as well as Canadian references. I live in Canada, so that's kinda where the setting is based.

That's about it. Now all that's left is the disclaimer:

* * *

Disclaimer: I, Elvengirl10, Don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. Though I would like to change Destiny if I owned it.

Please enjoy the Fic

* * *

Yzak smiled as he poured his cereal into a bowl. Today was a good day to be alive. Today was a perfect day. He had woken up early, was eating breakfast, would lounge around in the morning, meet his best friend Dearaka Elsman after lunch, go to his kendo lesson for the afternoon, come hom and spend the rest of the evening playing video games and surfing the internet. Yes, today was indeed a perfect day. It was so perfect that Yzak found himself humming a small tune as he poured the milk on his cereal. Happily, he sat down at the kitchen table, opened his book, and began to munch on his cereal.

"Yzak! Where are you?" came a voice.

"I'm in the kitchen, Mom!" Yzak yelled back after swallowing. A few minutes later, Ezalia Joule walked into the kitchen. Yzak took after his mother. He had the same hair colour, those he wore it long, to his shoulders, while Ezalia had her's cut short. They also shared a similar face and had the same intense gaze.

"Yzak, do you remember those dance lessons I had you take when you were ten or so?"

Yzak grimaced. those dance lessons had been hell. His rival, Athrun Zala, had been in that class, excelling at it, while Yzak remained in a close second. While Athrun had a small posse, Yzak had no friends, save one Kasumi Itchiro. She was a quiet girl, with short, straight black hair and glasses. She wasn't flashy and she didn't try to be, though she was prone to being somewhat spontaneous. It was she who helped yzak in his many daring escape plans...

_Flashback:_

The teacher had stepped out of the room for the moment. Now was his chance. The ten-year old Yzak ran to the window, which Kasumi had opened, and leapt out, doing a graceful swan dive into a nearby dumpster.

"I give it a nine point five, Yzak. Now run for your life!" Kasumi yelled from the window.

"I give it a five point five," muttered a nearby bum.

"What are you? A Russian?" Yzak snapped.

_End Flashback._

"What about them?" Yzak aasked, slightly nervous. 'Please don't say there are more in my future.' He was thinking.

"Your father and I have entered a ballroom dancing competition, but your father is unfortunetly away on a business trip the same weekend."

Where was she going with this? Why should he care? Something like this shouldn't have mattered to him...unless...

"Yzak, you are going to have to take your father's place."

Yzak's perfect day shattered.

"What!"

"You'll have to take your father's place."

"In your dance competition?"

"Yes."

"I don't remember how to dance."

"That's why I've signed you up for a renewal course."

"But what about my kendo lessons! I've got that tournament coming up!"

"I've already contacted Gilbert. He said that Rau's already found a replacement, but he's sorry to lose you."

It sucked when your parents went to high school with your kendo instructor. Damn it. Out of options. Shortly after the conversation ended, and Ezalia had left for work, despite it being a saturday, Yzak spent the morning grumbling, instead of the lounging he had intended. At the appointed time, 11:30, Yzak left the house, still steaming, and went to go meet Dearka, kicking a can all the way.

* * *

"What's eating you?" asked Dearka, as Yzak approached him. kicking a rather crushed can.

"My mom signed me up for dance lessons."

"What?" Dearka did everything in his power to hold a straight face while Yzak explained the situation.

"That sucks." Dearka concluded, turning a small laugh into a cough.

"I know, and I can't even compete in the tournament, because that's when the stupid competition is," Yzak whined, opening the door to thier dojo.

"Sorry we're late, Gilbert," said Dearka, bowing before the raven-haired man. Yzak followed suit.

"It's alright you two. Rau's still sparring with the new arrival."

"My replacement?" Yzak asked, trying to control the bitterness in his voice.

"Indeed," Gilbery smirked, "They've been at it for at least twenty minutes now."

"No wonder Rau's looking tired," Dearka remarked, taking a seat on the tatami floor. Gilbert sat beside him, taking a concerned look at Rau.

Rau le Cruset was Gilbert Dullindal's adopted younger brother. It was easy to tell that they weren't related, Rau having blue eyes and blond hair, while Gilbert had dark hair and sabel eyes. Rau had been in ill-health since childhood, and as a result, Gilbert was somewhat protective of him.

"Hey, Dearka, help me into this armour will you? I gotta do something about this bad mood."

"Just don't hurt him to hard," Dearka laughed. Yzak wandered out into the fight. Rau nodded, bowed to the opponent, and took to the sidelines. Yzak got ready, trying to figure out his opponent. The face being obscured by the mask.

"Ready," Gilbert said, "St-" He was cut off by the ringing of a cell phone.

"Final Fantasy Seven Victory theme...nice." Rau commented.

"I thought that came at the end of a fight?"

"Well, I just finished mine..."

"That's mine," said the masked fighter, running over to their stuff, tossing off the mask, a wave of long blude hair coming out. The voice was undoubtly female. Yzak gasped. He knew this person. Despite having blue hair, and no glasses, the voice was very distinctive, though he often heard it from a distance. It could only be one person.

"Kasumi?" But it couldn't be. The Kasumi he knew had black hair and glasses. She wouldn't even think of dying her hair, and contact? Kasumi hardly ever cared about her appearence. The girl turned off her cell phone and turned to face Yzak.

"Yes?"

"Are you Kasumi Itchiro?"

"Yeah..." Realisation dawned in Kasumi's eyes, "Oh my...Yzak? Yzak Joule, is that really you?"

"They know each other?" Gilbert glanced at Rau, who shrugged and looked at Dearka.

"Don't look at me. I don't know who she is."

"It's been a long time." Yzak found himself in what could only be called a glomp. He smiled, slightly embarressed. Kasumi hadn't changed much.

"Hey! Are you two gonna spar or what?" yelled an impatient Dearka from the sidelines, "Enough with the heartfelt reunion!" Yzak detached himself from Kasumi and looked at her. Kasumi grinned back.

"Care to try me?"

"Sure...but I won't hold back."

"Neither will I."

Kasumi picked up her mask and put it back on. Yzak took about ten paces before turning to face her. Kasumi stood, holding her shinai out in front of her, with her right foot forward slightly. Yzak slid into a similar postion.

"Begin," said Gilbert.

Yzak lunged towards Kasumi, who leapt aside and pivoted, trying to get Yzak's neck.Yzak whipped around and blocked the attack. The two pushed against each other for a minute, till Kasumi pushed Yzak back and lunged. Now, it was Yzak's turn to evade. Kasumi turned for another lunge, which Yzak attempted as well. They paused after crossing blades. Who would remain standing? Neither went down.

"It's a tie," Rau stated, a note of pride in his voice, "Dearka, how about you and Yzak spar next, and give Kasumi a chance to catch her breath."

"Sure."

"Hey, Yzak, that was fun," Kasumi smiled as she ran over to him.

"Yeah. I didn't expect you to be that good. I guess we've alot of catching up to do, huh?"

"Indeed."

"Alright then. You guy's can talk later. It's my turn!" Dearka pushes Kasumi out of the way.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"It's break time for you. I was just nudging on your way."

"I'll be sure to return the favour."

* * *

"Well, Yzak, good luck with those dance lessons," Rau shrugged at the end of the lesson.

"Thanks. I think I'll need it. Sorry about not being able to come to the tournament. Why didn't you try to stop her."

"Hey, she's been like that since high school. And I'm not one to get her mad," Rau replied, "Besides,

we've a more than capable replacement. Still, if you ever feel you need the practice..."

"I might just come if I'm in a really bad mood."

"Then make sure you come while we're open," Gilbert said, shaking his head, "I don't need you killing the alarm system again."

"I already apologized for that. Besides, Dearka was the one that broke it."

"No, I mearly suggested it Yzak. You were the one who took action."

"Let's not refight this battle," Rau laughed.

"Right. See you later."

* * *

"So, Dearka, I was thinking..."

"About what?" Dearka looked at Yzak skeptically, a hint of worry in his eyes.

"How much would it cost for you to take those dance lessons with me?"

"A hell of alot."

"Amount?"

"Let's see...one hundred fifty dollars, plus I get to come over to your house and play on your playstation for unlimited amounts of time on weekends."

"One hundred fifty? I don't have that kind of money right now! And the playstation thing better be within limits."

"Well, it's that or I walk. And yeah, within limits Yzak."

"Fine. I can pay in installments, right?"

"That's fine, though I want twenty dollars tommorrow in cash. I've got a date with Milly."

"Fine."

Yzak and Dearka parted on a sour note. Dearka headed home to call Miriellia. Yzak headed towards the video store, determined to make the most of his already shattered day.

"Yzak, wait up!"

Yzak turned around to see Kasumi running towards him.

"Hey," she said with a breath after catching up to him.

"Hey," Yzak said back, still trying to figure how this girl was the same person her had known all those years ago, "What's up?"

"Not much. I was, kinda wondering, if you...wanted to catch up on old times...y'know?"

"Sure...I guess, I mean, it has been awhile," Yzak nodded.

"Great."

"Yeah...can I go rent a movie first?"

"Sure. I'll come with you."

* * *

A few minutes later, Yzak walked out of the video store with two movies in his bag. Slowly, he and Kasumi walked towards her house. Neither one really said anything, but then, what did you say to someone you hadn't seen for six years, much less kept in contact. Finally, the silence getting to him, Yzak spoke.

"So...uh...why'd you dye your hair?"

"I wanted to try something new. I was going to go red, but there wasn't a sutible dye."

"Oh...and you got contacts?"

"Yeah. For kendo purposes mostly, but I still have my glasses."

"I see. This is a bit more spontaneous of you, from when we knew each other."

"I guess I have, really," Kasumi laughed, "How about you, Yzak, how've you been?"

"Well enough, I suppose."

"Are you still rivals with Athrun Zala?"

"Yeah, actually." Yzak didn't say anything about it being somewhat of a one-sided rivalry.

"Some things never change."

"No kidding. So...how long are you here for?"

"Well, actually, we just moved back. Dad got a new job, and here I am."

"That's cool. And it looks like you're in my neighborhood. I was wondering who bought that house on the corner," Yzak smiled.

"Guess I am." Kasumi looked upward, "So...how often are you at the dojo?"

"I usually go on Wednesdays and Saturdays, but that's going to stop for a while."

"Why's that?"

"Well...my mom's making me take dance lessons," Yzak said quietly. Kasumi burst out laughing. Yzak felt his temper rise. Kasumi got on look at Yzak's face and laughed even harder.

"S-sorry...but the thought of you dancing again..."

"It's not funny!"

"Maybe not to you," Kasumi wiped a tear from her eye. Yzak sighed and kept walking. He didn't need this. He'd already be ridiculed by Dearka. Kasumi ran to catch up.

"Sheesh, I didn't mean anything by it, Yzak. I just think it's funny that you have to take dance lessons, again. Or are you just sore because you've been replaced?"

"Shut up! That's not it at all! I didn't get any say in it! My mom just went ahead and did everything without my consent!"

"There there, Yzak. It'll be alright," Kasumi patted Yzak on the back, "Just hope that Athrun's not in the class and all will be well."

"Don't even speak of it."

"I won't mention it again. Well, there's my house. I hope I get to see you again Yzak. It was fun, seeing you after all these years." With a wave, Kasumi ran of to her house, leaving Yzak standing alone on the block, waving back. Sighing, he started to walk home. He marvelled at the day, which had started out so perfectly, and then meeting someone he thought he'd never see again.

"Still crazy after all these years," he smiled to himself, thinking of that Paul Simon song. Kasumi was still crazy, and dare he say it, kind of cute to.

* * *

Elvengirl: and so it begins. Again, I hope you all enjoy it. It'll get more random as I get into the lessons. Also the pairings for this story are as follows (main ones anyway): Yzak/Oc, Dearka/Miriellia, Shinn/Stellar, Rey/Luna

Until my next chapter then. Please read and review. Many many thanks.


End file.
